


Zwischenspiele

by Sinaida



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Deutsch | German, Friendship, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinaida/pseuds/Sinaida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine Reihe kurzer, in sich abgeschlossenen FFs, die aber lose aufeinander aufbauen und missing scenes zu dem Film X-Men First Class sind. In erster Linie geht es um das Verhältnis zwischen Erik und Charles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zwischenspiele

**Author's Note:**

> Vielen lieben Dank an Patk für das gründliche Beta und die Bereitschaft, sich extra dafür X-Men First Class anzugucken und sich auf endlose Diskussionen über Charles und Erik einzulassen. :)  
> Teil eins ist auch ein Fill für den Joker (ich habe den Prompt „Erste Begegnung“ genannt) meiner Bingo-Karte bei der Livejournal-Community de_bingo.

„So, hier können wir uns in Ruhe unterhalten“, sagte die junge Frau, die sich ihm als ‚ _Agent McTaggart, CIA_ ‘ vorgestellt hatte und öffnete die Tür zu einem kleinen Raum mit einigen Tischen und Stühlen. Einer der Messeräume des Schiffes, vermutlich. „Setzen Sie sich, Mr. Lehnsherr“, fügte sie hinzu, als Erik keine Anstalten machte den Raum zu betreten. Es war, trotz der einladenden Geste, unüberhörbar ein Befehl.

Erik hob die Augenbrauen und ließ sich schließlich an dem Tisch nieder, der der Tür am nächsten war.

Er wollte sich nicht mit der CIA „unterhalten“ - es sei denn, McTaggart war bereit, ihr gesammeltes Wissen über Schmidt mit ihm zu teilen. Unwahrscheinlich. Aber auf einem Schiff der Küstenwache konnte es nicht schaden sich halbwegs kooperativ zu zeigen.

Außerdem war stoische Verweigerung wenig beeindruckend, wenn er einfach umkippte. Sitzen war gerade eindeutig besser als stehen. Er kannte seine körperlichen Grenzen. Heute hatte er sie überschritten und wäre Charles Xavier nicht gewesen … Er runzelte die Stirn. Wo war Charles? Erik hatte keine Gelegenheit gehabt auch nur eine seiner drängenden Fragen loszuwerden, nachdem man sie aus dem Wasser gefischt hatte. Irgendwann zwischen Kleidung wechseln – Hose und Pullover, die er erhalten hatte, waren unförmig, aber trocken – einer kurzen medizinischen Untersuchung und dem Schock, dass ihm sekundenlang jeder metallene Gegenstand, den er mental zu greifen versuchte, wie Schmierseife entglitt, hatte er Charles aus den Augen verloren.

„Wo ist Charles Xavier?“, fragte er die Agentin, die sich ihm gegenüber gesetzt hatte. „Ich möchte mit ihm reden.“ Und jetzt würde er sich nicht mit einem 'Du hast deine Tricks, ich habe meine' abspeisen lassen. Er wollte alles über den Mann wissen, der in seinem Kopf gewesen war.

„Natürlich. Und das werden Sie auch“, entgegnete McTaggart professionell-ausweichend und zückte Block und Stift. Wenn es nach ihr ginge, also nicht so schnell.

Erik taxierte sie,  erspürte das Metall an ihrem Körper - Silberarmband, kupferne Gürtelschnalle, Reißverschluss - die einladende Schwingung, die davon ausging. Probeweise hob er eines der Kettenglieder an, eine sachte, unauffällige Bewegung, die McTaggart sicher nicht bemerkte. Nur ein kleiner Test seiner Kontrolle. Das Silber folgte willig seinem mentalen Befehl, glitt leicht und biegsam durch die Finger seines Geistes. 

Erleichtert atmete er tief durch. Er war immer noch erschöpft, aber er hatte seine Kontrolle zurück.

Müde lehnte er den Kopf gegen die holzgetäfelte Wand in seinem Rücken und schloss die Augen. Für einen Moment wenigstens.

Sie brannten vom Salzwasser und von der nagenden Enttäuschung Schmidt verloren zu haben. Das Metall des Bootes, zu schwer und unbeugsam für seine Kräfte, unkontrollierbar. Es zog ihn mit, tiefer und tiefer in die Kälte und Dunkelheit dort unten, sein sicherer Tod, aber er konnte nicht loslassen, denn das war alles, wofür er die letzten Jahre gelebt hatte und wenn Schmidt entkam …

 „Mr. Lehnsherr?“ Die ungeduldige Stimme der CIA-Agentin holte ihn ins Hier und Jetzt zurück. Er blinzelte und ballte die bebenden Hände zu Fäusten. Sie sah ihn Stirn runzelnd an. „Bitte beantworten Sie meine Frage. Was wissen Sie über Sebastian Shaw?“

Er atmete tief durch und zwang sein Gesicht zu einer ausdruckslosen Maske. Diese McTaggart war jung, aber sichtlich entschlossen ihre Aufgabe, worin auch immer sie bestand, zu erledigen. Sie musste gut sein, um Längen besser als ihre männlichen Kollegen, sonst wäre sie nicht in dieser Position.

Er durfte sich keine Sekunde der Unaufmerksamkeit erlauben. Die CIA war zwar offensichtlich auch hinter Schmidt - Shaw - her, aber ein gemeinsamer Feind machte sie noch lange nicht zu Verbündeten.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Türe und Charles trat ein. Er trug einen ähnlichen Strickpullover wie Erik, zu weit und die Ärmel zu lang. Nur die Finger sahen heraus und hielten zwei dampfende Blechtassen. Feuchte Haarsträhnen fielen ihm in die Stirn. Er wirkte überraschend harmlos. War das wirklich derselbe Mann, dessen fester Griff und mentale Stimme - Stahl unter Samt -  Erik dazu gebracht hatten, _aufzugeben_?

Es war Charles‘ unerschütterliche Ruhe und Selbstsicherheit gewesen, seine klare Botschaft von _‚Ich bin wie du, vertrau mir_ ‘, weswegen Erik es gewagt hatte loszulassen, tatsächlich einem anderen zu vertrauen anstatt sich selbst. Das erste Mal seit … solange er denken konnte. Ein völlig fremdes, aber erschreckend gutes Gefühl und es machte die Tatsache, dass Shaw entkommen war, erträglich.

„Hier haben Sie ihn also versteckt, Moira“, bemerkte Charles, stellte die vollen Tassen vorsichtig auf den Tisch und sagte zu Erik: „Du hast sicher eine Menge Fragen. Und ich auch, ehrlich gesagt.“ Ein rasches, ehrliches Lächeln, das die Neugierde in seinen Augen milderte. _Attraktiv_ , schoss es Erik durch den Kopf. _Er ist_ g _efährlich attraktiv._

Hastig unterdrückte er diesen Gedanken.

Charles neigte den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite und hob kurz fragend die Augenbrauen. „Aber ich kann mir vorstellen, dass du vielleicht zuerst einen Kaffee möchtest.“ Auffordernd schob er eine der Tassen näher zu Erik hin.

Der Duft drang in seine Nase. Oh, perfekt, Kaffee war tatsächlich genau das, was er jetzt wollte.

Er schloss die Hände einen Augenblick lang um die Tasse, das Metall angenehm warm unter seinen kalten Fingern, bevor er einen Schluck nahm. Der Kaffee war fantastisch. Schwarz und stark, mit sehr viel Zucker, ganz genau so, wie er ihn mochte. 

Überrascht blickte Erik auf, sah direkt in Charles ungewöhnlich blaue Augen, die noch immer mit unverhohlenem Interesse auf ihm ruhten.

Erik war neugierige Blicke gewöhnt, sie störten ihn kaum noch, vor allem, da er in den letzten Jahren gelernt hatte, wie er diese Neugierde sehr schnell in nackte Angst verwandeln konnte. Bei Charles würde ihm das nicht gelingen, das wusste er plötzlich mit absoluter Sicherheit.

Er wollte es auch gar nicht.

Charles errötete leicht.

Erik blinzelte. Jetzt hatte _er_ gestarrt.

Charles räusperte sich. „Ist der Kaffee gut?“, fragte er beiläufig.

„Perfekt“, erwiderte Erik rau.

 „Charles“,  ertönte McTaggarts irritierte Stimme. „Ich war gerade dabei Mr. Lehnsherr ein paar Fragen zu stellen.“ 

Die CIA-Agentin. Erik hatte sie völlig vergessen.

„Moira, natürlich.“ Charles klang entschuldigend. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich einfach so hereingeplatzt bin, aber da Erik ebenfalls daran interessiert ist Sebastian Shaw zu finden, mehr als wir sogar, dachte ich, Ihre Fragen könnten etwas warten. Erik ist nicht unser Feind, sondern unser Verbündeter. Er wird uns nicht weglaufen.“

Erik hob die Augenbrauen. _Naiv. Und offensichtlich sehr daran gewöhnt, dass alle seine Sicht der Dinge teilen._

Charles runzelte die Stirn und warf ihm einen kurzen, forschenden Blick zu. „Jedenfalls jetzt noch nicht“, ergänzte er und für Sekundenbruchteile spürte Erik Enttäuschung, die nicht seine eigene war. Er schluckte.

Dann legte Charles beiläufig zwei Finger seiner linken Hand an seine Schläfe und wandte sich wieder an McTaggart: „Vielleicht sollten Sie die Befragung später fortsetzen.“

„Natürlich, Sie haben recht, Charles“, sagte McTaggart, schnappte sich Block und Stift, stand auf und verließ den Raum.

Erik sah ihr verblüfft nach. Das war das Letzte, was er von ihr erwartet hätte. Wieso brach sie das Verhör widerspruchslos ab, nur weil Charles es vorgeschlagen hatte?

Ein weiterer von Charles' Tricks? Das musste es sein. Kein Wunder, dass er daran gewöhnt war, seinen Willen zu bekommen. Er zwang ihn den Leuten einfach auf.

Interessant. Niemand würde hinter dieser charmanten Fassade …

Das U-Boot. Schmidt. Hatte Erik wirklich freiwillig losgelassen, oder …?

Erik sog scharf den Atem ein. Das war gefährlich. Charles war gefährlich. Wahrscheinlich sogar der gefährlichste Mann, der ihm jemals begegnet war.

„Oh, nein, Erik, das ist ganz sicher nicht der Eindruck, den ich erwecken möchte“, bemerkte Charles aufrichtig, setzte sich ihm gegenüber und nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse. 

_Oh, verflucht! Natürlich! Natürlich kann er das auch. Wie konnte ich das übersehen?“_

„Du liest meine Gedanken“, presste Erik hervor. Der Raum schien plötzlich zu klein zu sein, alles um ihn herum zu eng, Charles viel zu nah.

Charles setzte die Tasse, aus der er eben getrunken hatte, abrupt ab. „Erik, es ist in Ordnung, ich …“

_Verdammt!_ Erik zwang sich dazu ruhig und tief durchzuatmen und an Mauern, verriegelte Fenster und geschlossene Türen zu denken. „Lass das“, befahl er schroff. „Bleib aus meinen Gedanken draußen.“

Charles seufzte, schob seinen Kaffee zur Seite und beugte sich etwas vor, plötzlich sehr ernst. „Ja, ich kann deine Gedanken lesen. Das bedeutet aber nicht, dass ich ständig aktiv nach deinen Geheimnissen grabe. Wirklich, ich bemerke lediglich das Oberflächliche, wie ich es bei jedem tue,  und …“

„Dann tu es bei mir nicht“, unterbrach Erik ihn. 

Charles biss sich auf die Lippe. „In Ordnung“, erwiderte er nach kurzem Zögern und holte tief Luft, wirkte plötzlich unsicher. „Ich werde … ich tue es nicht.“

„Gut.“ Es wäre sinnlos nach Garantien oder Beweisen zu fragen, dass Charles sich daran halten würde. Er musste sich wohl auf sein Wort verlassen. Oder jetzt sofort aufstehen und gehen.

„Eines sollte ich noch erwähnen“, begann Charles zögernd. „Wenn du sehr konzentriert an etwas Bestimmtes denkst, fast so als würdest du Worte formulieren, dann – ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das komplett blockieren könnte.“

„Du bist dir nicht sicher?“, hakte Erik nach.

„Ja, es tut mir wirklich leid.“ Charles aufrichtiges Bedauern war beinahe amüsant und Erik entspannte sich unwillkürlich etwas.

„Vorhin, beispielsweise als ich dich im Wasser bemerkt hatte“, Charles schüttelte leicht den Kopf und ein ungläubiges Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Du warst plötzlich da, hast dich förmlich in meinen Verstand gedrängt und ich hätte dich nicht blockieren können, selbst wenn ich es gewollt hätte. Es war …“ Er hob in einer hilflosen Geste die Hände.

„Erschreckend?“, half Erik aus.

„Faszinierend“, schloss Charles. Sein Blick wich keine Sekunde von Eriks, seine Augen strahlten. „Einmalig.“

Eriks spürte, wie Wärme seinen Nacken hinaufkroch. _Er meint deine Fähigkeiten, nicht dich selbst_ , ermahnte er sich und zwang sich zu einer gleichmütigen Miene.  „Schön, dass ich dir zu neuen Erfahrungen verhelfen konnte“, bemerkte er trocken und forschte in Charles‘ Gesicht nach irgendwelchen Anzeichen dafür, dass der diesen verirrten Gedanken eben aufgeschnappt hatte.

„Ja, das war es wirklich.“ Das Staunen – und nichts darüber hinaus –  war noch deutlich in Charles‘ Stimme zu hören und er schien im Geiste immer noch bei ihrer ersten Begegnung unter Wasser zu sein.

Erik lehnte sich erleichtert zurück und trank den inzwischen lauwarmen Kaffee aus. „Also, Charles, was genau sind deine Tricks?“, fragte er dann in die Stille hinein.

Charles nickte. „Telepathie und Gedankenübertragung, wie du bemerkt hast. Ich kann den Verstand Anderer auf unterschiedlichste Weise beeinflussen, Erinnerungen nehmen, neue kreieren, Illusionen, Ideen und Wünsche erzeugen oder körperliche Reaktionen hervorrufen wie Schlaf oder Starre.“ Er griff nach seinem Kaffee und nahm einen Schluck, lächelte Erik über den Rand der Tasse hinweg an, offen und freundlich, als wolle er die Bedeutung seiner Worte abschwächen. Nein, korrigierte Erik sich, nicht abschwächen, in die richtige Relation setzen. Charles‘ Fähigkeiten waren beängstigend, aber Charles selbst war es nicht.

Charles‘ Lächeln vertiefte sich: „Und du? Es ist das Metall, nicht wahr?“

„Ich kann Metall beeinflussen, bewegen … “ Erik schüttelte kurz den Kopf, suchte nach Worten die beschrieben, wie sich das leichte Vibrieren des Metalls anfühlte - als sei es ein lebendiges Wesen, das sich seinem Willen beugte. „Ich spüre es einfach“, schloss er.

„Was du mit den Ankerketten getan hast war absolut beeindruckend“, sagte Charles aufrichtig. „Und wie beeinflusst du es? Auf molekularer Ebene? Sind es die elektromagnetischen Felder?“

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, _wie_ es funktioniert, ich weiß nur, _dass_ es funktioniert, wenn ich mich konzentriere.“

„Wir könnten es herausfinden, Erik.“ Charles strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. „Ein besseres Verständnis, wie deine Gabe funktioniert, kann dir sicher helfen noch besser und sicherer im Umgang mit ihr zu werden.“

Er hatte das, was er tun konnte, nie als Gabe gesehen, sondern als Werkzeug, als Mittel, um seine Ziele zu erreichen. Als Fokus für seine Wut. Früher als Fluch. Jetzt als seine wirksamste Waffe. Es klang verlockend zu lernen - mit Charles zusammen zu lernen - wie er sie besser nutzen konnte. Aber nicht jetzt. Er musste Shaw finden, alles andere hatte zu warten.

Charles sah ihn abwartend an und fuhr dann fort: „Es gibt noch mehr von uns, Erik. Menschen mit einem mutierten Gen, das die unterschiedlichsten physischen oder psychischen Veränderungen bewirkt. Moira und ich sind auf der Suche nach ihnen und ich will ihnen helfen, ihre Fähigkeiten besser zu nutzen, ihnen zeigen, dass sie keine Angst haben müssen vor dem was sie sind, sondern dass sie zu einer neuen Spezies gehören, einer Weiterentwicklung des Homo Sapiens …“

„Die _CIA_ ist auf der Suche nach ihnen?“, unterbrach Erik ihn, plötzlich alarmiert.

„Ja. Mutanten sollen eine Spezialeinheit der CIA werden. Ich arbeite in dieser Sache mit der CIA zusammen. Wir haben dasselbe Ziel.“

_‚Spezialeinheit.‘ So nennen sie es heutzutage also_ , dachte Erik bitter. _Manches ändert sich nie, nur die Bezeichnungen variieren._ Erik runzelte die Stirn. „Mutanten finden und ihnen _helfen_?  Das mag dein Ziel sein, aber ganz sicher nicht das der CIA.“

Eine Regierungsbehörde, die von Menschen mit übernatürlichen Fähigkeiten wusste und sie suchte. Um sie unschädlich zu machen, nachdem die Neugierde darüber, was es genau war, das sie _anders_ machte, durch Experimente gestillt war.  Oder um sie als Waffen in einem ihrer sinnlosen Kriege zu missbrauchen. Aber ganz bestimmt nicht um ihnen zu helfen. Sah Charles das nicht? Wie konnte jemand, der sicher schon die Gedanken und damit die finsteren Abgründe in tausenden Menschen gesehen hatte, überhaupt noch an das Gute in einem von ihnen glauben? Aber es passte zu dem Mann, der ohne zu Zögern in den Ozean gesprungen war, um einen Fremden zu retten.

„Nun, momentan ist eines unserer Ziele, Shaw zu finden.“ Charles musterte ihn. „So wie deines. Zusammen haben wir größere Chancen das zu erreichen. Schließ' dich uns an, Erik.“

Ja, er wollte Shaw, aber er hatte seine ganz eigenen, speziellen Pläne mit ihm und eine Regierungsbehörde im Nacken war das Letzte was er brauchte, wenn er sie verwirklichen würde. Allerdings stiegen seine Chancen ihn zu finden, wenn er so viele Informationen wie möglich über ihn bekommen konnte. Informationen, die die CIA hatte.

„Und wie? Muss ich einem Club beitreten?“, fragte er mit einem Hauch Ironie.

„Oh, zu dem gehörst du bereits“, erwiderte Charles leichthin. Etwas ernster ergänzte er: „Komm mit und sieh dir die Forschungseinrichtung an, in der wir mit den anderen Mutanten arbeiten werden. Und dann kannst du dich immer noch entscheiden, ob du gehen oder bleiben willst.“

Erik blickte auf die Tasse in seinen Händen. Wenn ihm jemand vor einer Stunde erzählt hätte, dass er auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwenden würde, seine Suche nach Shaw aufzuschieben, dann hätte er denjenigen für verrückt erklärt. Doch jetzt war er sich selbst nicht sicher was er tun würde. Alle Informationen über Shaw sammeln, die er bekommen – notfalls stehlen - konnte und sich dann möglichst schnell aus dem Staub machen, oder …?

Es hatte ihn nie gestört alleine zu sein, niemanden mehr zu haben, zu dem er gehörte. Die Einsamkeit war da, aber erträglich, nicht erdrückend, meist eher ein Schutz als eine Bürde.

Aber jetzt wusste er, dass es andere gab wie ihn, dass er nicht alleine war. Er gehörte von Geburt an zu einer Spezies, die die Macht hatte, sich zu wehren. Die in die Offensive gehen könnte, bevor Regierungen auf die Idee kämen sie zusammenzutreiben, zu kennzeichnen und  zu vernichten. Mit dem Wissen würde es ihm schwer fallen seinen Weg alleine fortzusetzen.

Und dann war da Charles, der in sein Inneres geblickt hatte. Sein 'Ich weiß, was es dir bedeutet' war sicher keine leere Floskel gewesen. Auch wenn er in diesen wenigen Sekunden sicher nicht alles gesehen hatte, so doch zumindest den Hass, der Erik definierte.

Dennoch hatte Charles sein Leben riskiert um Eriks zu retten, dennoch wollte er mit ihm zusammenarbeiten.

„Erik?“, fragte Charles mit ruhiger Stimme nach.

„In Ordnung“, sagte Erik und schenkte ihm die Andeutung eines Lächelns. „Ich komme mit und sehe es mir an.“

 


End file.
